The present invention generally relates to a fence system for power tools such as power saws.
Power table saws of the type which have a relatively flat table top and a blade that extends through a slot in the table saw typically have either a universal fence or a rip fence for guiding material to be cut, such as lumber, plywood and the like wherein the work piece is moved passed the saw blade with the fence guiding the work piece so that an accurate cut of the work piece can be accomplished. When the fence is placed close to the blade so that a narrow cut is made, a safety issue is presented because of the possibility of kickback of the work piece as well as close proximity of an operator's hand to the blade. In such situations, it is typical for the user to employ a push stick or other device to push the material through the cutting zone defined by the blade to prevent injuries. It is highly desirable to have a fence system which incorporates features that insure safety as well as provide convenience of use.